Pulse
by crashmanboy
Summary: While on a mission to stop a squad of Joker's goons, the Team encounters a ruthless and lethal metahuman who seems to have electrical powers. Just who is this guy and why does he seem so powerful? Please R&R Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Vey or DC.
1. Chapter 1

In Washington, D.C., you would expect there to be no heroes there. It was after all the government district of the United States. However, in a mountain range situated just outside the city, was a area only a select few knew about. This was Mount Justice: the original headquarters of the Justice League before they moved it to the space station called the Watchtower. Currently, it serves another purpose. It was the base for the Team, a division of the League reserved for younger heroes and sidekicks and partners of League Members.

The Team consisted of 6 members. Dick Grayson, or Robin, the sidekick of Batman, the world's greatest detective, Artemis Crock, aka Artemis, Green Arrow's 2nd sidekick, Aqualad, aka Kaldur, Aquaman's protege, Kid Flash, or Wally West, Flash's sidekick, Miss Martian, aka M'gann M'orzz, Martian Manhunter's niece, and Superboy, or Conner Kent, Superman's teenage clone. Right now, they were sitting around waiting for a mission.

"Ugh! When are we going to get a mission? It's been a full month since Batman assigned us an op and we have not heard anything from him since!" whined Wally. He tended to get bored easily due to his superspeed. Having it usually drove him to live life in the fast lane. Artemis proceeded to give him a smack upside the head. "Owwww!"

"You are an idiot, you know that?" She replied. "Watch the fricking TV. There's bound to be something on."

"Alright, jeez. With all the times you smack me, you'd think I would get used to it."

A voice rang out from the kitchen, "I guess you're not feeling the aster, are you?"

"Shut up, birdbrain. Your butchering of the English language gives us all a headache."

A trio of voices all said in sync, "Agreed."

Wally turned the TV on and started flipping through channels. So far there was nothing good on.

Dick piped up. "Wait, go back to channel 76. There was a special report on. I thought I saw the Joker attacking Metropolis."

Wally flipped back to channel 76 and saw what he was talking about. The Joker was blowing up buildings with an RPG and dropping Joker Gas on the city. An alarm sounded throughout the base and Batman's face appeared on the main computer.

"Team, Joker is attacking Metropolis. We believe he is going for the chemical plant. They are experimenting with an unstable gas to make a new kind of knockout gas. The attack is just a distraction to draw us away from his goal. We'll go after Joker while you protect the gas. Get to Metropolis now." the Dark Knights said.

They zeta tubed to the city and entered the building. Some of Joker's goons were already there, trying to drill into the vault protecting the gas. The team made quick work of the men. KF sped around, repeatedly punching goons and stunning them, while Artemis used an array of trick arrows, mainly taser and smoke, to incapacitate the men holding the drilling equipment. Superboy body slammed into one of the bigger thugs, knocking him to the Boy Wonder's line vision with Robin giving him the gift of a high voltage taser to the neck. Aqualad used his water bearers to command the nearby water from the pipes to wash away all of Joker's men into the wall, knocking unconscious for the time being. Miss Martian, being the team's resident telepath, pried into the mind of one of the men and looked for information that she could use.

Dick asked, "What did you find, M'gann? Anything useful?"

"There's another team of Joker's men at the east end of the facility, and they are going after the other vault situated there," said the niece of the last son of Mars. "Same gas in it as the one right here."

The group of heroes rushed to the other side of the building, only to find at least a dozen dead or dying men with severe electrical burns, burning skin coming off their faces, and a multitude of other heat or electrical injuries. The stench coming off of the bodies assaulted their noses and the team gagged at the unearthly odor.

"Oh my fucking god, what is that smell? It's worse than the animal pens I was forced to clean as a kid." said the Boy Wonder. The rest of the team agreed with him. They had never smelled something this bad in their careers as heroes. A moment later, a loud crash could be heard from the other room and Aqualad motioned his fellow partners to hide behind the wall. They waited for a handful of seconds and two voices broke the silence.

"No, please. I'm begging you, don't hurt me." This was a man's voice, sounding like he was in his mid 30's. And he was scared, more scared than a child at a horror film.

"Tell me what Joker wants this gas for. I know for a fact he always has something up that sleeve of his. TELL ME NOW! Or I will fry your brain so badly you will be rendered as a vegetable." said the second unidentified person.

"Okay, okay! The boss is going to use it for a heist on a bank that's going out of business. We're gonna use it on the people there to knock them out and the gas will do what the normal Joker gas would do, except much stronger. That way no one will question where the money went and the boss gets his laughs at the same time."

The team looked around the corner and what they saw sent chills down their spines. A tall teenage boy, dressed in steel-toed combat boots, dark jeans, a black shirt, black, fingerless biker gloves, and a biker jacket and covering his mouth was a black skull half mask with sunglasses and a snapback hat and with lightning-like tattoos on his muscular arms, was holding the thug against the wall with one hand. He had an arsenal of weapons on his person. A pair of knives were strapped to his legs, along with a standard Five-seven, two custom made MP7s on his back, and a single fully decked out SCAR-H and tons of ammunition to go with the guns. The teen had a murderous look in his eye as he said, "In that case, you deserve what you're about to get." He grabbed the man's face with both hands and sizzling and screaming were heard throughout the facility. When the sounds stopped, the skin on the henchman's face was gone, leaving nothing but a skull in its place. The 6 heroes looked at the kid in horror.

Wally screamed, "Why would you kill him? That's not what we do!" immediately revealing their location to the mysterious teen. He turned around and saw the team emerge from their hiding spot, giving them a dark chuckle.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not one of you." He then punched the doors open to the parking lot and got into a blue and yellow Corvette. Gunning the engine and speeding off into the city, the teen laughed and said, "You can tell Joker I'm coming for him."

Robin sighed and turned on his communicator. "Batman, we have a problem." He proceeded to explain the current situation about the unknown metahuman and how he told them he was going after Joker.

"He's in a blue and yellow Corvette. I think this guy's going to make an attempt at killing the Joker." Robin said.

"Understood," said the Dark Knight. "Batman to League. A dangerous meta is coming for Joker. Apprehend Joker quickly and give him to the police, but supervise it."

Their conversation was interrupted by a screeching sound coming from a car driving down the road at high speeds. It came to a stop and the metahuman Robin previously described got out.

He said a single sentence: "Joker, remember me?" And as he said this, electricity began to visibly crackle and dance around his entire body.

Said villain cackled, "Oh goody! Now I get to kill you just like I killed that girl. With bullets!" The Clown Prince of Crime then pulled his ridiculously long revolver and aimed at the teen. But he held out his hand and magnetically pulled the gun toward him from the clown's hand. And what he did next began to worry some of the Leaguers present. He melted the gun in his hand and tossed it away.

No one was sure who said, but in the midst of it all, someone said, "Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

The Leaguers stared for a few moments at the unknown individual. They quickly got over their shock and each assumed a fighting stance, ready to combat the teen. Hawkgirl was the first to attack, flying in with her Nth metal mace and taking a swing at him. He pulled off a move straight out of The Matrix, leaning back while ducking the swing. Then he flipped back and grabbed her head. Using his strength, he lifted the Thanagarian warrior's body and slammed her into the ground, leaving a crater where Hawkgirl's body lay.

Batman's eyes narrowed at the display of raw power. They weren't dealing with a pushover here. "Who is this guy? He just took down Hawkgirl in one move." The Flash said. Before anyone could react, the teen spoke again, "I'm Pulse, and you, Mr. Allen, and the rest of the League are in my way. I must get to The Joker because he must pay for what he has done. And before you ask how I know his identity, I know who all of you are behind the mask. I do my homework. It took time, but I did it."

"And how can we trust you with this information?"said Superman in a demanding tone.

"I won't release the info to the masses, unless… you try to prevent me from winning the war on crime. Let's face the facts here. You allows mass killers like The Joker, The Scarecrow, and Victor Zsasz to escape from prison and to continue killing innocent people when the problem could be solved by permanently stopping them. You try to get them help when they're way beyond redemption. You are not heroes. You are accomplices," Pulse continued. He clearly didn't like the fact some of these villains ran rampant. "And you act like gods and think that everyone should bow down and worship you. What happens when one of you goes rogue or decides that you are above the law? Tell me, who's to stop you then?"

Superman was speechless. So were some of the other Leaguers. Batman, however, remained stoic-faced as ever. You couldn't tell with the Caped Crusader as to what his state of expression was. Secretly, he was pulling out batarangs to throw. Without warning, he launched them in Pulse's direction. Unfortunately, they didn't reach their intended target as Pulse quickly shot them down with his Five-seven. He lifted a finger and shook it slowly as if to scold Batman. "You do know that the Joker is gone, right? He made his escape while you were trying to beat me up. That makes it your fault that psycho clown got away. But I'll get him another time." He said. The vigilante walked to his Corvette and started the engine. To insult the League, he turned his speakers to full volume and Fuck Tha Police by N.W.A. began booming out of them. The car gunned its engine and sped off to who knows where. Batman proceeded to throw a tracker to the bumper of the car but it missed, ending up just short and landing on the pavement.

"So, what do we do about this guy?" said the Flash after a couple of moments. "I mean, when he slammed Hawkgirl into the ground, that was a display of pure strength. How much do you wanna bet that was only a little of what he could do?"

The Dark Knight was silent. Then, he said, "I need to do some research." The League went their separate ways after that.

Later in the day, Batman was sitting at the Batcave's computer with his cowl off, revealing himself to be none other than Gotham's resident billionaire, Bruce Wayne. He was currently doing research on the incident earlier in the day, including putting Pulse's name in the government's classified search inscription that he had, as one would put it in a kind way, "borrowed". While the computer pulled up the data, his butler, Alfred, brought refreshments, consisting of a grilled chicken salad with a cup of orange juice, to the man he took care of ever since Bruce's parents were murdered. Alfred was an Englishman with black receding hair, a straight mustache, and a tailored suit **(AN: I'm using The Batman 2004 series version of Alfred. It's my story, so screw you)**. He had incredible wits and a good sense of humor. Bruce ate the food and as soon as he finished it, the computer beeped and showed a message that it had found the person he was looking for. What he saw shocked him.

"My god." Bruce said in response to the file he was seeing.

Turns out Pulse was a government sanctioned mercenary who had a lengthy resume in less than 3 years being active. He had done jobs overseas eliminating criminal organizations and terrorist factions and he had no issues with using lethal measures to take down enemies and extract information. Pulse in his spare time went after criminals with extreme prejudice, meaning he stopped criminals by killing them.

"Pulse: real name is unknown, number of kills is over 3,000, jobs completed for the United Nations, the American, French, and Canadian governments, associates are a group called the Electroclan, a mercenary group known for having done impossible jobs like taking down several ISIS sleeper cells and notorious arms dealing rings. Alfred, this guy is dangerous. He's got more kills than Deathstroke. What happens if the Team runs into him again? Or one of his associates? I'm worried they will be severely hurt or even killed!" Bruce nervously stated to his longtime caretaker. Alfred simply raised an eyebrow as to question how the World's Greatest Detective could be scared of a simple mercenary. Hell, Bruce faced the Joker, who was a deranged, murderous, psychopathic criminal that killed people, even his henchmen, and slapped around his "girlfriend" daily and just laughed psychotically about it, on a weekly basis.

"Master Bruce, this guy may be dangerous, but he is nothing compared to the Justice League or you." he reassured Bruce.

"I know that, but I can't help worrying."

-Earlier in the day-

The sleek Corvette raced down the road with music belting out of it. The driver pulled into a garage hidden in an alley and the door closed behind him. He wasn't worried about the Justice League. After all, he had faced a madman bent on on world domination. These "heroes" were complete wimps. Clearing his mind of any thoughts, Pulse entered a code into a high-tech keypad and spoke, "0117ECMVP." Gears could be heard moving and the floor went down to a lower level in the garage. When he stepped into the room, Pulse yelled out, "Meeting! Right now!" Scrambling and voices could be heard throughout the compound.

"Ugh! It's 4:30 in the afternoon, dude. I was napping."

"And I was working on a little project for our next assignment. I cannot afford to be away from it for too long. It needs to be finished!"

"Ostin, this will only take a minute. Okay, I was down in a chemical plant in Metropolis looking for intel on the Joker's next target. I got it, but I ran into the League's covert operations team, the one with the sidekicks. I left them a message, but one of them, most likely Robin, must have contacted the League after I left and they confronted me about my methods. I told them the flaws in their own methods and I dropped a metaphorical bomb on them when I said that I knew their identities. Again, I left a message, but this time in the form of the song, Fuck Tha Police." Pulse said, a smile breaking across his lips.

The Electroclan cracked up at hearing this. It was good for the group to hear their de facto leader have a little fun after not being able to save that innocent bystander. Jack, Taylor, and Ostin knew that Pulse beat himself each and every day over that. "So what do we do now, Michael?" asked a pretty teenage girl with long brown hair.

"We go to war against every major criminal. Joker, Two-Face, Lex Luthor, Captain Cold, Mr. Freeze. We don't stop until criminals who hurt and kill innocents are wiped off the face of the earth." said Pulse as he pulled off his mask, sunglasses, and hat, revealing himself to be Michael Vey, the teenager who took out over half of a fleet of Elgen ships by harnessing lightning.

 **Hey guys. Sorry that I have not updated in a while, but I have been busy. Anyway, what I plan to do is update each of my stories three chapters at a time. Also I want you to submit your ideas on what you think the mercenary profile for each member of the Electroclan should be to me. Such as what their weapons are, their chosen sports car, what their mercenary outfit should be, etc. I need a profile for every single currently living Electroclan member. For Zeus, just use Zeus as his codename. Send it to me through reviews or PMs. Here is the info you will need to fill out:**

 **Electroclan member real name (Make up a last name for the members that don't have one mentioned in the series):**

 **Codename:**

 **Number of Kills:**

 **Assignments well known for (you can make these up as long as it's within DC and Michael Vey):**

 **Specialty (hacking, infiltration, assassinations, etc.):**

 **Choice of Firearms (3 or 4 will do):**

 **Sports Car choice:**

 **Color of sports car:**

 **Mercenary outfit:**

 **Song used when they escape or to insult someone (like what I did with Michael):**


End file.
